Just Once More
by Ryuusui
Summary: .challenge!fic.one-shot. At least, she tells herself she means it. But... Can Nobodies mean anything? .naminéxaxel.


**.just.once.more.**  
wow... that title... yeah, anyway.  
for _RoseZephyr_'s challenge - a naminé-centric fic  
**naminé**x**axel**

- - - - -

"What'cha drawin'?"

"Nothing."

He frowns and Naminé tries her hardest not to break out into a fit of giggles. God, he's just so funny when he's frustrated.

"You can't just draw nothin'!" he half-yells, face red (no doubt remembering the last time he'd had this exact same conversation with the damn witch). "It'd just be a blank piece of paper, were you drawin' nothing!"

Naminé just can not take it; laughter echoes throughout the small, white room. He glares at her, frustration mounting. The blonde manages to speak through her giggles, and ensuing hiccups. "It's not a _what._"

He looks dumbfounded. "Come again?"

She shakes her head, giggles subsiding but the hiccups manage to keep their hold on the girl's breathing. She takes a deep breath and blurts it out, "It's not a _what_, but a _wh-- _hic -- _who._"

He hits his forehead with the palm of his hand, and Naminé can't help but to start laughing again. "Okay, fine, I'll bite; _Who're_ you drawin'?"

The joyous sound stops suddenly, and he looks as if he's done something wrong (even though it's really not his fault at all). She glances down at the paper. It almost seems too cruel, she can't... won't! "Nobody."

The look on his face is priceless. It's almost as if he's mentally scolding himself; telling himself that he should've known that would be the answer all along. Naminé half-expects a witty retort, but instead he turns to leave as if she isn't worth his time.

And she can't help but feel slightly hurt...

As he fades into nothingness, she feels like crying...

So she sits in her chair, in her room on the top floor and holds in tears. And when he appears behind her and steals her sketch-pad from under her nose, the wetness disappears (probably evaporated, that's how hot her face feels); she swears she'll die from embarrasment if his grin gets just a little bigger.

"Nobody, eh?" And he laughs.

- - - - -

Naminé is absolutely ecstatic, and he can't help but feel his face get just a little hotter. She notices, and giggles, but hugs him all the same.

"Thanks so much!" she nearly shouts with happyness.

He shrugs, but she knows how much work it probably took for him to get this for her. Even if it was **only** a book, Marluxia would probably kill him over it.

"How'd you know?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Well...uhm..." he attempts to start, but fails miserably. She laughs again but nods, understanding. He looks relieved beyond anything she's ever seen before (even that time, in Sora's memories, when he found out Kairi was okay...).

_Once upon a time..._

_- - - - -_

Naminé reads her story-book, and feels his gaze settle on her. She glances at him, sitting in a corner (supposedly keeping watch, so that she doesn't run away) and their eyes meet for a brief second. She blushes furiously, and her attention snaps back to her book.

He laughs, but it isn't a spiteful laugh. And just this knowledge makes her face even hotter.

She reads the same sentence over and over and, frustrated beyond belief, slams the book closed. He looks startled, but she really couldn't care less. "What?" she snaps, trying to hide her 'emotions' (because, after all, **Nobodies** can't have emotions).

She **feels** bad almost instantly, the look on his face one of hurt. "Nothing."

Her expressions softens and she stares at her feet. "I'm sorry," she says, and means it. At least, she tells herself she means it...

But... Can Nobodies _mean_ anything?

She feels his hands on her shoulders and looks up at his face. "I know," he says, a look of sadness on his face that doesn't belong there at all. She smiles, trying to cheer him up, but he just looks guilty.

"I'll be back," he says, and fades away.

And Naminé can't wait.

- - - - -

"Go," he says harshly. "Go save your hero."

Naminé is stunned. "W-what?"

"You're all he's got left," he says, although it's easy to tell he's forcing himself to do this. "If you don't stop this, no one will."

"But..." Her face is ridden with guilt, and he feels so bad about that. "It's too late now."

"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet." She gulps; this is it. She knows it is. "By the way, Naminé. I don't see Marluxia around. Do you?"

"What are you trying to say?" But she already knows, and he knows she knows. They have to do this; for each other's sakes. But, for the love of god, why does it have to **hurt** so much?

"There's no one here to stop you. Do it right."

Naminé can barely stand to look at him. She turns and runs off, leaving him behind. Leaving _Axel_ behind...

And all Axel can do is laugh. "Hm hmm... Ha ha haaa! Now _THIS_ should be good. All the actors are in place. Now, Sora! Naminé! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! It's about time you gave me one hell of a show!"

But what he really means is;

_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this._

- - - - -

"Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. You're next, Marluxia. In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I will annihilate you!"

Marluxia grins devilishly. "Go ahead, then," he says, tauntingly. "Strike!"

And with one trick or another, the flower-man forces Naminé to appear before him. The look on Axel's face... oh, god.

"Keep her out of this," he growls, increasing his grip on his chakrams.

"Ho, do I detect emotion?" Marluxia seems to be enjoying himself quite a lot. It makes Axel sick to his stomach. "You're a Nobody! We're all Nobodies! We have no feelings, no hearts!"

Axel has to stop himself from attempting to make the man spontaneously combust on the spot (he is holding Naminé, after all). _What does Marluxia know?! Nothing! The bastard's desperate_, _and _**I**_ have to stop this_ (stop him). She has to forgive him. If she doesn't... he won't be able to go on...

"What kind of game is this?" _I'm so sorry... _"You think cowering behind Naminé will stop me?" _Please, forgive me._ "Think again. Your little mascot can keep you company in the void." _I... I just..._ "Farewell Marluxia."

The pink-haired man grins. Axel's eyes widen; he's done something wrong. _No... just..._

"Oh, I think not. Are you listening, Sora?"

_One more minute..._

He glances behind him, in time to see Sora and his companions burst through the door. "Huh?"

_One more smile..._

"Axel is willing to harm Naminé just to get at me! Destroy him!"

And she looks like she's about to cry for all she's worth. As the two disappear, he can merely stare at where she just was... _'Naminé.' _She's gone.

_Just one more... one..._

He turns to face his opposers. "Well, well, Sora. Marluxia made you his puppet after all."

"Never!" _(I'm not like you!)_ "After I finish you, he's next." _(I suppose you'll see him again, where you're going)_

"Hmm... Listen, Sora. We've got more in common than you think. I'd rather not fight you... but I do have a reputation to think of!" Sora false starts, and Axel takes the oppurtunity to throw his chakrams.

- - - - -

He's exhausted. This boy... he's so strong. He can protect her like Axel can't; no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it.

"You're not half bad," he says, immediately having to pause so he could cough up blood. It splatters on his glove, and he regards it with sick fascination. The fight took more out of him than it should have. "Looks like it was worth saving your hide after all."

"Saving me?" _(I don't need you) _"What do you mean?" _(Who do you think you are?)_

"Sorry... I'd hate to kill the suspense." He fades away, leaving the little hero to save his little princess and live happily ever after, like the storybook. The one he gave **her**.

"Axel!!"

_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this..._


End file.
